Open desire
by Skovko
Summary: Eight months after Jael left the company, they're finally in her hometown to put on a show. Seth's desire for her has only grown in the time they've been apart and he decides to find her to have his way with her again. (Sequel to Secret Desire.)


It had been eight months since Jael left, eight months since Seth last saw her, eight months since he had last been with her. She hadn't left his mind. The desire to be with her again had only grown stronger.

It hadn't taken him long to locate her. He knew her full name and hometown and a quick online search had provided him with her address. But from knowing where she lived to actually going there was two different things. With all his travelling, everything had to be planned. He couldn't just take days out of the calender to go see her. He needed a plan. A way to do a quick in and out without having to stay around for too long, and at the same time he didn't want to leave too soon. He wanted to be with her. She was everything he wanted.

But now after eight long months of waiting, he would finally get to see her again. They were in her hometown to do a show. He had sent her a front row ticket in the mail, of course pretending to be the company sending a former employee a ticket as a way to catch up with former co-workers. There was no doubt in his mind that she wouldn't come. Of course she would. She would be there in the front row, smiling that pretty smile of hers when he would enter, locking those innocent eyes of hers on his body, welcoming him back into her arms.

He was in the second match of the evening. He held his head high, confident as always if not even more on this particular evening, as he walked through the curtain and into the arena. A twisted smile on his face as his eyes seeked out the chair where he knew she would be sitting. His smile faded and he frowned. The anger started to boil within. Not only wasn't she there but a teenage boy sat there instead, cheering him on. He didn't have the slightest clue to who the young boy was but he sure as hell hadn't given him the ticket. Only she could have passed it along to the boy. And if she had done that, that could only mean one thing. She didn't want to come and even worse, she didn't want to see him. The anger was no longer just boiling, it was on full fire. She would have to pay for that.

He finished the match and walked straight to the locker room to shower and get dressed. He grabbed his things and walked to his car. No point in staying around for the rest of the show when she wasn't there. He needed to see her and if she wouldn't come to him, he would come to her.

He typed in her address on his gps and started the car. She lived around 20 minutes away from the arena. He didn't speed there although he could hardly wait to get there. Last thing he needed was to be pulled over and be noticed by anyone in this town.

He parked across the street and looked at her house. It was a normal house. Nothing to make it stand out. However, it was dark. Clearly no one was home. What could possibly have been more important to her this evening than to come see her former co-workers, to come see the show, to come see him again?

He waited in his car, just watching the house. She was bound to come home at some point, he figured. Time went by slowly but around 10.30, a car pulled into her driveway. He watched carefully as two women stepped out of it. There she was, his beautiful temptress, but he didn't care to see the other woman.

The other woman walked around the car and stopped in front of Jael. She took her hands and leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't you fucking touch my girl!" He growled lowly in his car.

He watched them say goodnight and the other woman drove away again. A date? She had been on a fucking date instead of coming to him? He was beyond angry at this point.

He left his car and made his way to the house. She had turned on the light and he watched her through the window. She walked through the livingroom, leaving her jacket hanging over the back of the couch while her hands went up into her hair to remove the bobby pins. The moment her hair fell down over her shoulders and back, he felt his dick starting to stir.

She walked through a door and two seconds later the light came on in the next room. He walked to the window to see her in her bedroom. He looked at the bed and then back at her. Soon enough she would be on that bed with him on top of her. She reached behind her back to unzip the dress. His dick was fully erect by now, begging to be let out of his pants to play. He licked his lips, waiting for her to get out of the dress but it didn't happen. Instead she realized she was on full display so she walked over to the window to pull the curtains. He dug down under the window, hiding in the darkness with his back against the wall. That had been a close call.

He went back to the livingroom windows just to see her enter in a tank top and a pair of boy shorts. He was happy to see that she still slept in that choice of clothing since it had been in many of his fantasies over the past eight months. She walked over to the windows to pull the curtains there too.

She left him no choice. Now that she had cut off his way of watching her, he had to find another way, and the only way there was left was going inside. He walked around to the backdoor. Of course it was locked. He knew he could easily break it down but she would hear that and that would give her the chance to get away. He couldn't have that. He wondered if he could pick the lock instead. He started searching around for anything to help him. He accidently kicked over a potted plant and noticed a key under it. Was it really gonna be that easy? He chuckled to himself as he took the key from the ground. He silently put it into the keyhole, turned it and heard a click. He was in.

He made his way through the house as quietly as he could. He stood in the dark hallway, hearing the toilet flush and shortly after she came back into the livingroom. She turned off the light and started walking towards the bedroom. He took out the knife and quickly walked towards her.

He got to her before she reached the lit bedroom. He wrapped an arm around her throat and dragged her backwards into the darkness. How he had missed hearing her and even though she was screaming rather than crying, he enjoyed the sound. He still had an arm around her throat while he held his other hand in front of her face to show her the knife.

"Ssh..."

She went dead quiet.

 _"Good girl,"_ he thought as he pushed his crotch against her ass.

She had to know what she did to him. She had to feel how hard she was making him.

"Seth, please, don't do this to me," the words came out low but he heard her.

He heard her all too well and he froze by the sound of his name.

"I know it's you, Seth," she said, her voice slightly louder this time.

When he still didn't answer, she continued, hoping to somehow get through to him.

"When you shushed me that morning, I didn't realize it at first. I was just so mad that you tried to kiss me when you knew I'm not into men. It wasn't until I had run off and cooled down a bit that I realized I knew that tone," she said.  
"Is that why you left all of the sudden?" He finally found his voice again, not caring now to not speak at all or keep it as a whisper.

There really was no point in hiding anymore when she knew it was him.

"Yes," she answered.

He spun her around so she came face to face with him. No one could mistake the fear in her eyes.

"You've been a very bad girl, leaving me like that. Didn't you know I wouldn't accept that?" He sneered.

She swallowed, not knowing what to say to ease his temper.

"But now that the truth is out in the open, there really isn't any point in hiding. This is gonna be so much better this time around," he said.

She took a step backwards but he quickly grabbed her arm.

"Do I have to use this or will you play nice?" He asked as he held up the knife again.

Her eyes wandered quickly between his eyes and the knife a couple of times before she finally hang her head in defeat.

"Good girl," he said.

He still held tight to her arm as he dragged her into the bedroom. He could see her clearly now and this time he didn't even have to turn off the light. It turned him on even more and his dick was starting to hurt from the pressure of still being kept away in his pants.

"Undress and lie on the bed," he said.  
"Seth, please," she tried one last time as tears started showing in her eyes.  
"Undress!" He shouted, his face close to hers.

He was losing his patience with her. She knew who he was so why didn't she just obey and be the good girl he wanted her to be?

He watched her undress. His lips got dry as the desire for her grew.

"On the bed!" He barked once she was naked.

She went to lie on her stomach.

"No! On your back!" He ordered.

He heard her let out a small yelp as she turned around and laid down on her back. No way she should have her face away from him anymore. Now that he would finally be able to watch her as he fucked her, he wasn't gonna let the opportunity pass.

He quickly got out of his own clothes. For once he could be completely naked around her. He put on a condom and walked over to the bed.

"I am so gonna enjoy this," he said.

He grabbed her thighs and pulled her legs apart before sitting between them on his knees, slowly stroking his dick while looking at her.

"And so are you," he added, convinced that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

He bent over her body while slowly pushing himself inside her. He was gonna take his time, enjoy every second of her, drag it out for as long as possible. She turned her head away from him as the tears ran down her cheeks and he placed his mouth on her open neck, kissing and biting her while he slowly thrust into her.

"I've missed you so much, darling. Did you miss me too?" He talked low in her ear.

She didn't answer and it slightly upset him and he thrust in a little harder.

"I asked, did you miss me too?" He raised his voice.

She still didn't answer. Her crying got louder but that was all that came from her. He was starting to get mad. Why wouldn't she admit that she had missed him?

"Stop pretending to be such a good little girl. I know you want this. I know you want me," he growled and again thrust in harder.

Still no answer and he was full on angry now.

"Maybe this is what you want instead, me being all rough with you like I used to," he growled.

He grabbed her wrists, pinned them down above her head and dug his nails into her skin. He gritted his teeth as he started thrusting in as hard as he could, hoping to hurt her in the process so that she would learn her rightful place. With the pace he set, he couldn't hold back much longer. He growled loudly in her ear as he came.

"You're such a dirty, little girl," he said in a cold tone as he finally let go off her wrists.

He pulled out of her and started to get dressed again.

She curled up on her side, refusing to look at him, just wanting him to go away as soon as possible. When he was fully dressed, he sat down on the edge of the bed. She shivered as he started stroking her hair.

"Come now, darling, that wasn't so bad, was it? We both know you wanted it just as much as me. You're not gonna see that woman again you were out with tonight, are you? No, you're gonna turn her down and you're gonna wait for me to come back around again when WWE gets booked in this town again," he said.

His words reached her and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could he be so delusional?

"Right?" He asked, his tone cold and hard, demanding a response.  
"Right," she whispered, lying through her teeth, just wanting him to go away and leave her alone.  
"Good girl," he said and bowed his head down to kiss her cheek.

He got back up and smiled down at her.

"I'll see you around, Jael," he said.

And then he walked out of her bedroom, whistling all the way through the house to the open backdoor. She stayed in bed, tears still running even long after she couldn't hear him whistle anymore.


End file.
